icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mak23686
Featured Articles Voting System I finished reading your blog about the new voting methods and I would like to expand on my alternative idea. I think that the one problem with the new plan is that now the voting is based on majority and luck. Sam/Jennette could still be featured every month simply because she has so many proponents. I agree that there is too much conflict over Sam and Carly being featured so I think we should make the three main characters off limits. (I've been waiting for Principal Franklin to be featured for months.)For episode, one month the choices could be limited to S1 episodes, the next month S2, etc. For media, latest DanWarp video or iCarly cast member music video. (Not decided by voting.) For quote, we could either wait to see what the featured episode is and then pick from that episode, or make the featured quote something from the last 1/3/6 episodes. I hope that some of my ideas will be helpful in resolving the featured article problem. Bolivianbacon 17:20, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Can we stop with the "Creddie isn't going to happen" blogs for a while. This style of blog is getting tired and worn out. http://bit.ly/qAuV5b - Another "This is why I think Creddie won't happen again" Blog. - Seddie shipper. http://bit.ly/rm2K2a - Why I Ship What I Ship. - ''Seddie shipper. http://bit.ly/owBkCD - ''Why Creddie Won't Happen again. - Seddie shipper. http://bit.ly/qM7jbw - Creddie & Rily: 2 BFF Ships Scorned? (I know this one isn't quite as bad, and it's not from a Seddier but it's part of the ongoing pattern), http://bit.ly/qRTUKQ - My view on Creddie. - Seddier. http://bit.ly/oNcKA4 - Without Creddie, There wouldn't be Seddie - Seddier. http://bit.ly/osOOIR - Seddie and Creddie And the usual Slick blogs which we all know about. These have all popped up in the last week or so, is it really neccessary for blog after blog telling us Creddie is dead? I know it's not exactly ship warring, but it's pretty close and in some cases has the same old 'bashy' arguments about being 'boring' or "looking like brother and sister". Just because something is covered with a "This is a seddie blog" doesn't mean it should be open slather to attack the other ship. Seddie is already in the process of getting another 4 episode arc, can we put a stop to more of these blogs until at least iLose My Mind? I'm not the only one who thinks it's getting a bit much, there's a conversation in the Creddie comments about it as well. Can't they celebrate Seddie without dragging Creddie into it? There's got to be a point where a shipping blog turns from pro-Seddie into anti-Creddie, and I think some of these have crossed that line. What do you think? Sockstar1 20:37, July 22, 2011 (UTC) About the above ^^ Hi. I just have something to say about the message above. I wrote the Why I Ship What I Ship blog, and I said, "I advise you stay away from this if you are not a Seddie or Cibby shipper and get easily offended. I'm sorry if I hurt anyone's feelings, but I did warn you". I meant no harm. It wasn't even a why Creddie won't happen blog. I stated it was my opinion, and since I've been here under a month I wanted to tell people why I ship what I ship, and why I don't like the other ones. It was my personal opinion, and I politley stated why I dislike the other ones. I didn't mean to be inpolite; no one told me I was rude. And Sockstar has been anti-Seddie in the past. I get why he's upset, but doesn't that make him a hypocrite. Purpleluv1316 Talk 2 me! 20:48, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Your blog was just one of the pattern. I said that some of the blogs might cross the line from pro-Seddie to anti-Creddie, not all of them, so you might not be part of that. I know you didn't mean harm, and that you just wanted to show your opinion. I don't think it's rude, but it's part of a larger issue, you aren't being singled out, so please don't take this as some kind of attack on you or your blog. I have no personal issue with you. As for "anti-Seddie" I generally leave my anti-Seddie viewpoints to appropriate pages (like Creddie) or in completely different websites. I have tried to take care to avoid being anti-Seddie in 'mixed' areas here and none of the admins have mentioned it as a problem so I will take that as a sign I'm not being a hypocrite. Thank you. Sockstar1 20:56, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Overly sensitive users I agree with purpleluv. Some people are seriously taking this whole creddie vs. seddie thing too far. They get easily offended and expect everyone to agree with them. For some really nice creddiers who have shown complete respect to seddie, I actually feel bad for them. Nobody means to offend them, but we are free to state our opinions on the ship aren't we? I really hate getting involved in these fights, but some creddiers who are constantly emphasizing their dislike (hatred) for seddie/(sam) and than are so quick to put people down for doing the same with creddie are being hypocrites in my opinion. Some people are coming off as extremely bitter just because they feel overruled by the majority. At first I felt really bad for them, but they've played the minority card so much that I honestly can't do anything but roll my eyes at them. I've read a lot of anti-seddie blogs. I'm tired of the whole big bad seddiers attacking the sweet innocent creddiers. I am not a creddie shipper, but I respect it.Don't people have a right to state what ship they prefer and why as long as they do it respectfully? I don't want to get into this. I just wanted to state my opinion. Just a thought, regarding the above. I really don't want to get involved in this. I just want to make note of one thing : On June 2, somebody posted a comment on the iDate Sam & Freddie page, saying that Carly would not date Freddie again. There was some talk about whether the comment was appropriate for the page, and then Eric the Grape stated, "Saying someone's ship won't happen is ship warring." His comment linked to this page, which actually does cite "Ship X will never happen" as an example of ship warring. (The comment I'm referring to is presently on Page 11 of the comments for the iDate Sam & Freddie page.) Now, we have seen a lot of people saying that Ship X, Y, or Z will never happen, so I'm wondering if this is another example of a rule that's never really enforced ... ? But it does exist ... Phenglei Kai 23:45, July 22, 2011 (UTC) ^^^ohh, so there is a rule against it? I never knew, no one brought it up. Well if there is a rule against it, then I take back what I said. I guess people do have the right to be angry. But what if they state it as a opinion rather than a fact? Re:"Creddie won't happen" blogs I think they count as ship warring. Kenjiro (talk to the coin!) 18:09, July 23, 2011 (UTC) I know I am not the first one complaining about this, but this has got to stop. Soon there will be no Creddiers on this wiki because of some hypocritical Seddiers making blogs about why Creddie won't happen. Isn't that shipwarring? It's completely unfair to Creddiers and everything we say on the Creddie page, some Seddiers have to say something. Creddie 4 Real 20:54, July 23, 2011 (UTC)Creddie 4 real Ip address Sorry to bother you but can you tell me if my ip address is still blocked? Im tired of using proxys SlappyWiggins 21:45, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Something on the wikichat is kinda ticking me off... http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Conversethatglowinthedark/Kickbanned%3F Can you just read my comment? And the situation is kinda weird anyway, two people are kickbanned and both say they don't see a reason - kinda another proof that this whole thing is a little out of control. Alica123 22:07, July 23, 2011 (UTC) RE:RE: Ip address Its the one that randomtime put on me thats giving me the trouble. If thats the one you removed then i should be fine. iSlappyWiggins 22:16, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Im not sure what that block is that you can't remove but I don't think it effects my system. It was the block by randomtime that was annoying anyway thanks for fixing it You guys picked a bad day to demote all the chatmods. Now, no chatmod is on and there's a troll by the name of Lauraisamazing, who claims to be John. She/he has hacked SeddieCherry and is cursing all over the place. Now's a good time for some mods to be online....Latersgee 20:27, July 25, 2011 (UTC) @Lauraisamazing Soo @Lauraisamazing just hacked SeddieCherry's account and said she/he was going to hack @Churchpants's account next :/ She's also been on chat for 10 minutes swearing and causing problems and there are no mods on... Samlovesham 20:29, July 25, 2011 (UTC) The "newer" system seems kinda not to be the best solution too :/ (read title) because now there are some "hackers" (I'm not sure if I should really use that term) coming online, spamming the chat (with swearing words too) and "hacking" accounts of other users. There is no one online who can kickban them. Like it is right now, as the message by SLH above explained. Alica123 20:36, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Slight Problem... Since I can only be on chat a couple of times a day, I think we may need at least one more mod. Or have Eric and the rest of the admins come on more often, because I might not be here when there is a hacker or troll. Just a suggestion. Cartoonprincess Please ban Icarlyfreak101, she/he is spamming the Creddie page. Or atleast give him/her a warning. Creddie 4 Real 21:21, July 25, 2011 (UTC)Creddie 4 real Heads Up There's a new user in the chatroom called A SPAMMER. He/she hasn't done anything yet, but I don't have a good feeling about this at all. Just keep your eyes peeled. Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 19:12, July 26, 2011 (UTC) And Again They're all coming out of the woodwork today. Ban Headdickincharge. He's spamming the chatroom with gross sentences. Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 19:45, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Help? Ummm theres a user called Headdickincharge being inapropiate on the wiki cht! Purple xx 19:46, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey...this is awkard for me to say...but im kind of in love with you. I understand if you don't love me back, but i just needed to let you know since i've had them cooped up for such a long time. Don't call me a PUPPET-The Rex Powers 01:22, July 27, 2011 (UTC) There's a user by the name of Icreddie saying that he is sexy and telling AllYouNeedIsSeddie that she sucks d***. No mods online to kickban her at this hour. Latersgee 06:46, July 28, 2011 (UTC) I feel obligated to tell you this. Jon23812 was getting annoyed by SeddieCherry (now STADtapdancingcherryofseddie) on the chatroom and kickbanned her to make her be quiet. Then he unkickbanned her. When she came back, this was their exchange: TheSTADtapdancingcherryofseddie i was kickbanned and now im on... Jon23812 Maybe a glitch I talked to Cartoonprincess about it, and although he did unkickban her like right away, I felt it was a slight abuse of power. SeddieCherry's sister is now in the chatroom saying that SeddieCherry is crying. Don't know if that's true, but if it is, it's not good. Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 01:43, July 29, 2011 (UTC) HEEEEEEEEEELP someone is impersonating people -seddiafoeva- Total Bs Hey I got kickbanned from the stupid chat thing. Apparently they thought i was some stupid impersonator or something please fix it. SlappyWiggins 02:28, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Impersonators There are impersonators who keep coming on to the chat and they come when the real user leave so I think someone from the chat is the impersonator, and SlappyWiggins is the only one who gets mad when I kickban these impostenators so I think it's him. Jon23812 02:28, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Why can't I log in like I used to? Um I'm not sure if you can help with this, but I can't log into my old account, Emmygirl16. It used to be that I would be forced to keep changing my password to log in, but now the new temporary password won't even get emailed to me even though it said it would. I don't know why it does this but if you could fix it I would be very thankful :) Bye! Recent Events Recent Events Mak because of recent events I have done a lot of thinking. The very first thing I thought of when I heard about the katy situation was this can't be real. The second thing I thought of was how sick this situation is. As you know i'm an older male like yourself and I had to step back and reevaluate some of the conversations i've had with people from the wiki without realizing how old they are. I have made many mistakes and I would never deny that, and I wouldn't want to make any of the younger members uncomfortable, which led to my third thought. I talked to another older male on the wiki Tash1 and asked him if the older guys should walk away from the chat for awhile. I was just thinking I don't want anyone to be uncomfortable with me around the chat because of my age. Tash1 is a smart man and he made me think some more. He told me he believes it's more important to show the younger users that we can be mature adults and they have nothing to fear when we log on to the chat. So i've been sitting around all night trying to decide what to do leave, or stay. Mak I thought hard about this and I want to stay but I want to help if I can. I think I look at things a little more realisticly than some of the other mods. I'm not saying that they're doing a bad job because I think they do a great job. I know how to work the system and you know this. I know an IP block is uneffective. I know I have done some stupid and questionable things in the past. But if you let me help you I think I know of some effective ways to help ban people for good if neccessary. I ask you this who can spot trouble better than the people that know how to cause it? I'm normally on this wiki 8 to 10 hours a day, you need eyes and I can help you with that. If you dont want my help thats fine but remember the offer is always on the table. SlappyWiggins 05:21, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Please read~Regarding @Katydidit Hi! I saw the blog regarding @Katydidit and the first thought that came to my head was, "Are you going to report him?" I saw that you were considering it, but, please, do it now! It's one thing to block him (which I was very happy for), but, in the case of @Katydidit, he needs to be reported. If he knows any of those four girl's personal info, anything from house adress to phone number, even state, they're in danger. I should know; my friends and I were in a situation like this a some years back and it wasn't pretty. Just a tidbit of info can put you in potential for danger. The authorities need to see that screencap and what he has said to the other girls. I've known of pedophiles like him who've traveled across different continents to meet girls half their age because of a teeny bit of info. This man may be blocked from the wiki, but he can possible still have e-mail addresses of those girl's or contact in plenty of other ways. This puts them in danger still. Anyways, even if he doesn't have any contact, what he did was still horrible and disgusting, not to mention illegal to talk to teen (and preteen!) girls in that way. I'm sorry, but I don't feel comfortable here knowing that this man could still access this wiki through a different location on a different computer. If you sent that screencap, some info about him, and evidence from what the other girls said (if they saved e-mails or other messages from him) such as what they said on their talk page. Does the chat have a history? If it does, you could send what he said to @Churchpants on it. I know I'm sounding nosy, but I've been through this before and it gets horrible even after you think you've solved the problem. Thanks for listening, Seddiegirl98 11:57, July 31, 2011 (UTC)Seddiegirl98 Thanks a bunch. You did pretty much everything and I really hope all this gets resolved soon. Seddiegirl98 12:25, July 31, 2011 (UTC)Seddiegirl98 How do I add pages to the categoriy page? Link There is a problem. I tried leaving a comment on a page; it's a link about my blog that I just wrote. To double check that I posted the correct link, I clicked the link that I posted on the iLMM page, and after I clicked it, it says "THIS PAGE NEEDS CONTENT...blahblahblah" Here's the link I tried posting, please tell me if it works... http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:MLEPresents.../iWould_Like_To_Thank_These_People... MLEPresents... 21:11, July 31, 2011 (UTC)MLEPresents... New admin? I know it isn't my place to recomend people to be admins, but if The Sam Puckett/Roxas wants to be an admin you should definitely consider it. She handled this whole situation amazingly. Plus, I think we need more girl admins. Bolivianbacon 23:43, July 31, 2011 (UTC) I totally agree with Bolivianbacon! Roxas is absoloutley brilliant on this wiki! IGeek 23:49, July 31, 2011 (UTC) I agree to Toadetterocks 18:21, August 1, 2011 (UTC) I agree! She deserves it *exponentially* more than I do! xD Cartoonprincess 19:45, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Girl .... STOP bringing yourself down, that's not good for you. And: we've been thinking about it for a long time, up to now, her busy R/L schedule (and thus, limited online time) got in the way. Mak23686 19:53, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Something else too I think you should keep the honors list on the homepage and the admins/bureacrats should nominate/choose people who deserve it every so often. It's nice to congratulate users who help the wiki so much. Bolivianbacon 23:47, July 31, 2011 (UTC) I Need to Tell You Something Important! Urgent! Hi Mak! As you may know, almost everyone on the iCarly Wiki is aware of the banning of Katydidit. We know that "Katydidit" is gone, but what if another ''person makes an account for the iCarly wiki and it's ''him? Well, we dont want to be judgmental, or anything, but we've noticed a "new" iCarly user known as "InCREDDIEble" . We are NOT '''stating that Katy is InCREDDIEble, but we sort of ''suspect ''it. Because, quite a few of us remember seeing '''another "InCREDDIEble" ''on the iCarly Wiki.. We aren't saying that you and EricTheGrape should block InCREDDIEble, we are kindly asking if you can "keep an eye" out for InCREDDIEble and his/her actions. Please and thank you for your time, MightySeddieWarrior 03:09, August 1, 2011 (UTC) (Along with @The Sam Puckett, @Hihi-Sama, @Seddiafoeva, @ChurchPants, @ILoveSeddie1234321, @RosalieTheBrave, @Jon23821, @iCarlyismelife, @Tash01, @Yanks28, @CartoonPrincess, @SlappyWiggins, @Latersgee, and @NeneG) Sorry :/ I'm kind of apologizing for the writer of that "admin blog." I think it was pretty harsh and definitely '''untrue.' You and all the other admins are doing an amazing job at keeping this place organized and safe. (I never thought the Katydidit scenario was your fault and still don't). I don't think you would let that blog get to your head anyway.. but just thought I'd give you some more support, if it means anything :/ Samlovesham 23:52, August 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Kickbanning of The Candy Face Women It's come to my attention that Candy Face was hacked. NeneG said that her cousins hacked Candy Face, and before that, posed as another user: Xwon! Xwon! was posting profanity in the chatroom, as was Candy Face. Both have been kickbanned, and I left a message on Candy Face's talk page about why she was kickbanned, but this was before NeneG told me what happened. I don't feel comfortable unkickbanning her until we're sure she's had the chance to get access to her account again and change her password. Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 00:45, August 2, 2011 (UTC) And now... MaryanHPotterFan98 may have been hacked as well. She came into the chat, briefly said she was hacked, and left before I could kickban. I don't know if it's a joke or not, but I'd still rather that you knew. Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 00:57, August 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, but I don't think I can do it. Thank you very much for your message. I felt honored that you would ask me to be an administrator here, and I really considered it very carefully. In fact, it actually took me several hours to make my decision - I'm sorry, I wish I could do it, but I don't think I can. There have recently been a number of things taking up my time (mainly work- and family- related), and I don't think that I can invest the time into the Wiki that you would need. Also, to be honest, the part about acting as a confidant for other Wiki members actually makes me a little nervous. I'm 19 years old and legally an adult, but all too often, I feel like I'm still in the process of growing up myself. I spend so much time getting advice from people, I don't know how much good I'd be at giving advice to anybody. So, thank you very much for offering the position to me, but I'm afraid I have to turn it down. I'm sorry. Serene Girl 05:36, August 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm afraid that I can't, either. Mak23686, Like my sister, I was also flattered that you would ask me to be an administrator on the Wiki. But I'm afraid that I have to turn it down as well. I didn't really have all that much time for iCarly to begin with, and when I consider that (1) I'm going to be starting my final year of college very soon, and (2) I became engaged two weeks ago, I just can't see my way clear to it. I'm very sorry. Thank you for the offer, though. I'm sure that you will be able to find somebody who can fill the position well. :) - Lindsay (Lady Magique 05:54, August 2, 2011 (UTC)) Warning? Please look at the comment I left Icreddie on his user talk page and then read the response that he left on mine. I get the sense that he is very young because he says not to ask how old he is. If you could talk to him and give him a warning or block that would be great. Bolivianbacon 23:18, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Hellooo this is a minor issue, but for several users, most of the pages (including seddie and creddie) have clearish backgrounds? It makes it hard to read the writing. I'm not sure if this is the only wiki doing it, or if there is anything you can do. TheSTADtapdancingcherryofseddie 23:39, August 2, 2011 (UTC) imposter You have an imposter. Here it is. Mak22686 "Sam Puckett is a winner!" Cuz Sam is just awesome 23:37, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Alica is being attacked http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User:Aklica123, http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User:Olica123, and http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User:Alicao123 are the same person. Please block him. He's been continually harrassing Alica123 for a while now. Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 01:41, August 5, 2011 (UTC) One more thing This user: http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User:Maggie23! is being callously rude to other users. She vandalized PurpleStripedFudgeParole's userpage (I reverted the edit). Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 01:59, August 5, 2011 (UTC) She called me a jackass :( Maggie23! 02:08, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Being on the chat I have to say Candy never ever used a swearing word and didn't call Maggie anything. Alica out after another boring post! 15:07, August 5, 2011 (UTC) A Particular User While I was commenting on a blog that was written by Alica123, I cam across a comment/s that was''' VERY rude. This user's name is 41ic4123, and she "coincidentally" has the exact same profile pic/avatar as Alica123, and a similar username. Anyways, 41ic4123 wrote a comment to Alica123's blog saying "GO BURN IN HELL BITCH!!!!!!11111." I happen, I bet everybody will do, to find that comment very offensive/rude, and also, that comment is violating one of the most important rules in this wiki, '''NO SWEARING. 41ic4123 also commented saying something like "YEAH I'M A SLUT", or something like that. Now, I don't want to seem like I'm a tattletale, or a person who likes accusing others, but from the way I'm seeing it, 41ic4123 ONLY 'made that account just to bully Alica123. She just recently made an account, and I find it such a "coincidence" that her very first comments were on Alica123's blog. I appreciate you taking your time to read this, and hopefully, this was enough proof to keep in mind about 41ic4123. MLEPresents... 07:57, August 5, 2011 (UTC)MLEPresents... My user page ........ (I'll talk in German) Also meine Benutzerseite (oder wie auch immer ich das übersetzen soll xD) ist (wieder) vandalisiert worden (3 mal darfst du raten von wem -___-). Zwar ist der Vandalismus rückgängig gemacht worden, aber irgendwie ist die eine Userbox zu nem' Chaos in ihre Einzelheiten zerteilt worden, und die ganzen Templates sehen auch nicht mehr so aus wie sie sollten... Nun wollt ich fragen ob du das irgendwie rückgängig machen kannst (ich hab das undo dingens schon ausprobiert hilft nix), oder muss ich das Ganze in der Userbox nochmal schreiben (ich weiß nicht mehr so genau was da stand)? :/ Danke im Voraus, wenn auch nur fürs Durchlesen. Alica out after another boring post! 16:43, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Talk to Slick Please Slick needs to chill with the personal attacks. Do something please before I do something stupid. SlappyWiggins 05:15, August 7, 2011 (UTC) You attacked me by inpersonating me last night Slappy. Slicknickshady 05:21, August 7, 2011 (UTC) I was Slickmickshady there is a big differance and I never pretended to be you I clearly said who I was SlappyWiggins 05:43, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Hello Mak23686, Thank you for sending me a message. You are the first one. :) I hope there are los of nice people like you out there. And sure, I will talk to you if I ever need help. Thanks again! :D MultiScissorLuv 10:31, August 7, 2011 (UTC)MultiScissorLuv Question about profile? Hey! I've noticed some users have this box thing, with information about themself, kind of like the box on the Sam Puckett page. I was wondering how to you get that box? (I probably sound so stupid right now) Lol! xx Theseddier200 17:19, August 7, 2011 (UTC) He just won't quit. Block Alica123 should be dead. Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 19:45, August 7, 2011 (UTC) And Alica1234. Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 20:05, August 7, 2011 (UTC) I DIDNT DO ANYTHING WRONG SO SHÜT UP I think we have a breach on the wiki http://i52.tinypic.com/30t77zq.jpg Someone by the username of "Sulfur" has been given out blocks for no proven or researchable reason. Guydudeasian 23:34, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Another Question Hey Mak! Sorry if I've been asking you a LOT of questions, I sincerely apologize for that. Anyways, my question is, how do you change a name of a blog? I've been trying to change a name for two of my blogs, (because their links won't work). MLEPresents... 04:07, August 8, 2011 (UTC)MLEPresents... Help, please Hi Mak23686. I need your help: I can't entry in the chat! One week ago I could do it, but now not. Why? My country is Italy, and I know that every Italian User has the same problem. Thanks :) SeddieLove4ever :D Thanks a lot :) SeddieLove4ever Chat problems The chat isn't working for me. It just shows us as blank and if I type something it doesn't appear on the screen. I don't use the chat much so I don't really know what going on but was I accidently kickbanned or something? Bolivianbacon 00:09, August 11, 2011 (UTC) This MUST be resolved. Please do something about this. Alica123 is being impersonated. We must put an end to this, it's bothering everyone on The wiki, including the REAL Alica. If you Could block the IP address of Anlecia123, One of the accounts the imposter uses. He/She Is using very rude comments such as saying "I SUXX" on the Creddie page, and by now, Everyone knows that they are fake. But they Aren't stopping. Can you please block their IP Address, because I think the same person Is imposting you and a few others too. If you Could take one spare moment to do this, we Would all be happy :) Thanks, CreddieMakesMeSmile 01:27, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Seddie page harassment Hi Mak, There's been recent harassment from this person (Anlicia123). http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Anlicia123 Mainly, this person has been picking on the real Alicia123. There have been many (about 5) different accounts with the similar username to Alicia123. All this is on the Seddie page (page 2 or 3 at this time). In addition, things like these (including trolling) have been more and more frequent on the seddie page. Thank you for your concern, Heeelllooo 09:10, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Another impostor PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 is being impersonated. Please block him. http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User:PurpleStirpedFudgeParole239 Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 14:27, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I know it's been said before, but here it is again... Hi Mak, i know i lot of people have already said this, but Anlishia123 iscyberbullying Alishia123, so much that she said she left this wiki... i feel really bad... also, someone is impersonating PurpleStiredFudgePatrole, they said on the seddie page and the creddie page that she switched to shipping creddie, it might be the truth, but i've seen that she is a BIG seddie shipper, she hasnt done anything bad, but i just dont think she'll switch to creddie just like that, i may be wrong, but that's just wat i think... she also has been extremely excited for iLost My Mind, and then what we think it the imposter says she thinks its sickish... i just wanted to get the facts right, and i feel bad... please do something... sammi143 17:08, August 11, 2011 (UTC) helloSam pucket rocks 23:27, August 11, 2011 (UTC)sam pucket rocks URGENT MESSAGE Every link to watch in streaming Nickelodeon is offline, included this http://tvpc.tv/Channel.php?ChannelID=4496, that worked before and now doesn't work more. There are lots of non-American Users who want to watch the premiere of iLost My Mind in real time, and we don't know what to do now. Any ideas? Saturday is tomorrow, and this problem persists. SeddieLove4ever :D This link is working for me too now. XD Urrà! SeddieLove4ever 'Problem in the iCarly wiki gallery Hey Mak! I would like to report a problem in the wiki gallery. A user named Jan-Peter Fritze has posted a very inappropriate photo of a naked girl . I really think it should be removed from the gallery and this user should be warned to never upload such a photo as it could influence other wiki users. Please take this in to notice and do the necessary. Thank you for your time! Seddiemaniac95. ok an hour or 2 ago it was 12:06 for you so it is about 1pm or 2pm for you now so if its 3:49 abut 5pm for me now and it airs at 7pm for me it will be 4pm or 5pm when it aiirs for you not 5am hope you get this and you live in canada so if sould not be airing at AM for you it bacicly usa time just like mexico too lol off topic sorry but i hope this helps :) So... A user by the name of The Kid In The Hat deleted my entire profile because he's quite upset that I kickbanned him for spamming. Could you just tell him to not go around editing people's profile like that? Sheesh. Look at the activity on my profile for proof. Peace Latersgee 03:53, August 14, 2011 (UTC) hello... um, hi. i was on the wiki last night looking at pictures and someone uploaded a picture of genitals? i was also on chat, and something like this happened: Me: oh, no...someone uploaded a nasty picture on the wiki Exbex: I KNOW ISN'T IT WONDERFUL Me: what!? Exbex: I AM MEEP SHEEP so that's exbex's real identity and he also hacked some other pages, like the creddie seddie and ilmm pages. please do something, thank you. AllYouNeedIsSeddie Check out my page! 07:34, August 14, 2011 (UTC) urgent to any admins receiving this message Hi Mak, The whole wikia has been spammed with such things as "LOL Miranda cosrgove has died of complications in bold red letters. This person's user is exbex. This spamming has caused everything to be deleted on the page and seems that can't be undone from normal edits. http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User:Exbex People such as special ham, princesspuckett, cherrygal141, and neveischeese are just a few who also witnessed the wikia in this mess. If I may suggest (if it's possible on the wikia) to prevent spamming/ destroying pages, it would be nice if people are only able to comment after being a user after 1 or 3 days. (Many other sites do this to prevent spamming/ trollers from making fake accounts). P.S. sorry can't take a screen shot. Heeelllooo 08:41, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Major Spam Mak, a user has added major spam to pages such as Seddie, i blocked him for 2 weeks but im not sure if you want it to be indefinate. Some of the pages i cannot edit such as seddie which i rolledback still displays a spam message. Can i suggest restarting the page using the rollback and copying it onto a new page? If all else is lost. --XSophieSakura 09:47, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for doing that, what about the ban which atm is set at 2 weeks, should it extended or made permanent? --XSophieSakura 11:20, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Converters Any Creddie fans ready to come over to the purple side? Seddielover88 and So... Any Creddie shippers finally giving up and wanna come to Seddie? Don't worry, we don't bite :) HungerGamesAddict Both tried to convert Creddiers to Seddiers. Cameddie 16:12, August 14, 2011 (UTC) : Warned them; please sign your messages (~~~~) so I can respond properly. Mak23686 16:02, August 14, 2011 (UTC) : Another converter: http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Just_jennette04/seriously_a_big_prob Cameddie 13:30, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Changes to iDate Sam & Freddie Hi Mak23686, I understand your reasons for blocking editing on the iDate Sam & Freddie page but I have a lot of good ideas to add to the page and I was wondering if I could show you a list of changes I want to make and you could edit the page. If you would be open to the idea but just don't feel like doing it, please tell me and I will try this with one of the other admins to see if they would make some of the changes for me. Thanks for your time, I♥iCarly 16:36, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Brothers and Sisters Sorry about complaining again, but should there be a rule about brothers and sisters using their sibling's account to write offensive stuff about the opposing ship, cause I'm not really buying it. Cameddie 16:59, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Is this upside down blog Spamming? If it is, then how do I delete it? I just made this blog. After I made it, I realized about the spamming policy. I don't want to spam the wikia. If it's spam, then can you tell me how to delete it, please? Thanks, The Kid in the Hat 22:53, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Important Mak, We need to talk urgently. Its important. Ill be on the chat if your here.--xSophieSakura (talk) 23:02, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Chat Um yeah. Never chatted before,on wikia. Is it always so "weird?" Silshrek 23:37, August 14, 2011 (UTC) User Shipping People on the chat have been shipping users with each other. It's kinda annoying, and other people get mad and start saying rude things if someone user shipped them, so can we make user shipping illegal on this wiki? Jon23812- Never tickel a sleeping dragon 01:33, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Seddielover88's message i am extremely sorry if my comment was found ofencive to anybody. that comment was made as i was becoming aware of numerous creddies jumping ship and heading towrds the seddie s.s. i can assure you that i am always a nice shipper, until seddie or cibby is attacked,i now realise that my comment was offencive in the opposite direction, i assure you that this will never happen again. i also assure you that the comment in question was ment as a joke, but regert that this was taken a waring message, to the upset creddies. i promise i will nolong comment on this page unless my ship is attacked. Sincerley, Seddielover88 iDate Sam & Freddie Chages Hi Mak23686, Here's the complete list of changes for iDate Sam & Freddie. PDF Format - http://cl.ly/1e3H3N1G0g0l120f0b0C I♥iCarly 13:43, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Is advertising my site here against the rules? I have a web site I want to post on my profile for people to see. The website is not bad or inappropiate. Here is the site just in case if you want to look it over: DominoKid555. Thanks, The Kid in the Hat 16:26, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Apparently, a Seddier edited my profile page and changed it so that it said I hated Creddie and I love Seddie. His/her name is @Shanedeathlord12. Can you ban him or tell him not to do it again or something? Creddie 4 Real 02:33, August 17, 2011 (UTC)Creddie 4 real icarly wiki news team hi, I'm shanedeathlord12, and I have a problem with icarly wiki news team.. He called me an idiot after i said that he seems suspicious and I'm keeping an eye on him. He so called reported me for nothing and I don't know what's going on. Here are screen shots.. And now he has just said I edited his userpage, and at first there was completely nothing on it, and then I meant to go type on his Talk Page and say hi... but then i accidentally misclicked and I was directed to his profile and I didn't know and i typed: hi.. Can you do somethin about this? Thanks. Shanedeathlord12 14:42, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi Mak! You can ask everyone in the chatroom including Hihi and Alica that Shane said he was going to locate my IP Address and go to my house! He forgot to tell you that didn't he? That's way I got mad because I was worried. ICarly Wiki News Team! 14:47, August 17, 2011 (UTC) News Team^, I NEVER said I'd go to your house, why would I waste time looking for a house.. I mean that Wikia Contributors, you can see their IP addresses, and I wanted to see if you were matching one of those contributors, and then match one of those contributors to one of those people that got kicked out of icarly wiki.. Shanedeathlord12 14:58, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Um.. Why didn't you say that! GOSH!!! Bearworld 16:30, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Who are you? Are you icarly wiki news team's other account or something? Shanedeathlord12 19:10, August 17, 2011 (UTC) PLEASE don't use MY talk page for YOUR personal fights; since I can't clearly see WHO started the fight, I don't feel like I can block anyone of you right now, but I'll keep an eye on you whenever I can. Mak23686 19:14, August 17, 2011 (UTC) iCarly Seasons Apparently there's some confusion over here regarding the episode seasons I want to point out. Apparently people think we're now on Season 5 but we're still on Season 4. After Dan shot the 13 episodes for iCarly Season from May 2010 to September 2010, Nick ordered 13 more episodes to be given to the season to bring it's count up to 26 episodes. Production of that was to start in the spring 2011. Then in April 2011, Nick renewed the show for a 5th season to start production in 2012 and premiere later that year in 2012. So the episodes that Dan shot this year from May to July 2011 are actually the episodes that are meant to be added to the Seaso 4 count though to the staff and filming crew it's a new season to them. Jabrona - 16:44, 18 August 2011 (UTC) Re: Categories I know and I'm *really* sorry. I already promised Jon that I would *never* *ever* do that again. Solemnly swear. TheSeddier200-Talk To Me! <3 17:12, August 18, 2011 (UTC) iCan't see my Blog's comments I'm not able to view to the comments on my posts. Like I released a new blog called "iNeed Some Wikia Help" and when I see it from the list of my posts, it says there are 9 comments. But when I go to look at them, it says there are 0 comments posted. What is going on? (Well, I can see them now, but I didn't then.) Please help, The Kid in the Hat 02:10, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Inappropriate Text A user by the name of Sailor*Moon*Star posted on the Seddie Page text of a huge Middle Finger. Even someone called Bolivianbacon complained to him/her about it. I just saw it and came to tell you. Later, The Kid in the Hat 05:26, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi Mak, A recent user has been editing inappropriate edits. (i.e. http://icarly.wikia.com/index.php?title=Category:Songs&diff=444525&oldid=444404) and here's his user account. http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User:ABCDEFF100 Thank you, Heeelllooo 06:38, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Request for Rollback Hello, I am here to ask you for the request of Rollback abilities. I noticed this wiki needs more security, and I would like to help. You admins are great, but there have been a lot more trolls and hackers lately, and I would like to fix it as much as you do. If you do not want to, don't, that's fine. I am just an average user here, and if you want, I will continue that way. Please keep in mind. Sincerly, FreddieSeddieI'mReady:Help? Got to my talk page:) 13:35, August 19, 2011 (UTC)